warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostwhisper's Prophecy/Stay Alive!
Stay Alive Ghostwhisper's Prophecy Songfic (aka Chapter 8) This can be read as Chapter 8 of Ghostwhisper's Prophecy or as a songfic. Song: Stay Alive (Reprise) ''' '''Song credits go to Lin-Manuel Miranda Chracters and idea are mine. This chapter/songfic is heavily inspired by Stay Alive (Reprise) Okay let's start! Ghostwhisper was woken by a hiss. "What is it, Spiderstar?" the blue-grey tom stood up to face his mate. "Do you know where Thrushnose is?" the brown and white leader's mew was urgent. Ghostwhisper shook his head. "Is he missing?" "Yes." Spiderstar sat down as Ghostwhisper washed his pelt quickly. "Send out a patrol!" Spiderstar yowled as her mate dashed out the den. "Cinderflower! Mousestripe! Come with me!" Ghostwhisper demanded. When the mates padded up to their deputy with questioning looks, Ghostwhisper hastily added, "Thrushnose's missing." "Then let's go!" Cinderflower growled. ... They'd searched everywhere. Ghostwhisper had gone back to the camp to order more patrols. But there was no sign of Thrushnose. Ghostwhisper drooped his head sadly as he padded back into camp. "No luck," he told Spiderstar. He began to pad away to his mate's den before she yowled, "Wait!" "What?" he replied, snapping his head around. "They found him," she whispered. "He was badly wounded. Heatherfall's treating him now. I'll come -" "What?!" Ghostwhisper ran as fast as he could to the medicine den. Where is my son? Mr Hamilton. Come in. They brought him in half an hour ago. He lost a lot of blood on the way over -'' Ghostwhisper bit back tears as he collided into Heatherfall. "Is he okay?" he gasped. "He was found on the CloudClan border. He was attacked badly. The claw marks were not of a dog, nor fox nor badger," Heatherfall replied grimly. "W-will he live?" "I can't gurantee that. I'm sorry." ''Is he alive? Yes, but you have to understand - the bullet entered just above his hip and lodged in his right arm. '' ''Can I see him please? I'm doing everything I can. But the wound was already infected when he arrived. "Can I come in? Please?" "Of course." Heatherfall turned around and flicked her tail. "Come in." Padding in the den, Ghostwhisper's heart twisted with pain as he saw his white and silver near-dead son lying on a moss bed, breathing shallow. "Thrushnose," he whispered. Philip... Thrushnose lifted his head. "Father!" Pa! "Who did this to you?" Ghostwhisper's voice was shaking with grief and rage. "Moon-" Thrushnose coughed, blood splattering over his father's paws. Ghostwhisper jumped back. "Moonshadow?" Ghostwhisper guessed. Thrushnose nodded, his blue eyes glazed. I did as exactly as you said, Pa I held my head up high I know, I know, shh... High I know, I know, shh.. I know you did everything just right "Why?" Ghostwhisper wailed. "Why? Why would he dare?" Staring at his son, Ghostwhisper snarled, "I will not rest until your blood bathes my tongue, Moonshadow!" He swiped the earth beneath him. Pawsteps sounded outside. "Mother!" Thrushnose gurgled. "Ashcloud! Oakslash! Cinderflower!" Even before we got to ten Shh.. I was aiming for the sky I know, I know, shh.. I was aiming for the sky... I know, save your strength and stay alive..! No! Eliza! Ghostwhisper whipped around. Indeed, the mother of his kits was there. With his children. "Thrushnose!" All four cats yowled at once. Ghostwhisper stepped aside, aghast, as the four crouched at Thrushnose's side, trying to talk to him all at once. "One at a time before I die!" Thrushnose hissed, blood pouring from his throat. He pushed himself to his paws. "You're not going to die!" Ashcloud wailed. "Not ever!" Cinderflower insisted. Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this?! Who did this, Alexander? Did you know? Mum.. I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me My son... We played piano.. I taught you piano... You would put your hands on mine "StarClan's waiting..." Thrushnose murmured, collapsing back onto his moss bed, trying to breathe. After a moment, Thrushnose stared at all of his family. "Ashcloud," he choked. "Thank you for being the best sister ever. Not that you others are bad or anything.. Thank you for letting me realize that I love Whiteshadow. Although she'll never know..." You changed the melody every time Ha! I would always change the line Shh... I know, I know "Oakslash, thank you for hunting with me. Thank you for being there for me every time. Although I never brought back as much prey you did.. Thank you.." Thrushnose chuckled quietly before thrusting his muzzle at Cinderflower. "Cinderflower. You.. thanks for... everything else.. a... littermate needs to do... thank you..." I would always change the line I know, I know "Spiderstar.. Mother... Thank you for raising me... I love you..." Spiderstar sniffed, eyes wide with emotion. Finally Thrushnose looked at his father. "Father..." he croaked. "Thank you for.. choosing Spiderstar... I.. love you... all..." Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf Good Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf Thrushnose's head rolled limply to the side. A wheezing breath. Then silence. Thrushnose was dead. "No.." Spiderstar whispered. "No, no, no, no, NO!" The last 'no' was so earsplitting that Ghostwhisper had sworn that even Thrushnose could've heard. "No no no no no no no!" Spiderstar sobbed into her son's bloody pelt. Ghostwhisper stared at his son in shock. Grief overcame him as he lay down next to his remaining three kits and mate to grieve. Sept huit neuf Sept huit.... And that was the end of this songfic/Chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed! :D Also if you haven't figured out already, I LOVE LOVE LOVE Hamilton (and Lin too haha), even though I'm not from the US. ''' '''Well bye Also check out this awesome animatic of the song! ''' '''okay actual bye now